See You Again
by svuaddict4015
Summary: This is a story about love, drama, and just everyday life in the lives of cops and doctors from our two favorite shows! (It's really just two characters from SVU thrown into the Grey's universe) Rated T for now! May change in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As I promised in my other story, Life of Surprises (if you haven't read it yet, you totally should), here is a NEW story!**

 **This is sort of a crossover between Law & Order: SVU and Grey's Anatomy (Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either show! All rights go to Dick Wolf and Shonda Rhimes!)**

 **This story starts off as SVU and soon collides with Greys.**

 **Soooo...some background information!**

 **~SVU is set after the finale of season 16**

 **~Grey's is set after the finale of season 11**

 **~Olivia still got Noah**

 **~Derek IS dead**

 **~The location of SVU has changed but you won't find that out until a later chapter!**

 **~The rating for now it T but like my other story, it will most likely change to M at a later date**

 **So now that you know what's going on, let's get this show on the road!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Olivia Benson sat on her living room couch, a half empty bottle of wine sitting in front of her. The last case hit her hard. A little girl called 911 saying she was kidnapped and didn't know where she was. Olivia spent hours upon hours searching for the girl but she was too late. They found the girl buried alive and no evidence. They had to drop the case.

She didn't bother purring the wine into a glass. She just took a long sip out of the bottle, the liquid stinging her throat.

A knock at her apartment door made her jump.

"Jonah…I swear if you're here because there's another case I am not going to be happy." She said, standing from the couch and walking toward the door.

Instead of an answer, the guest kicked the door in, a gun raised and pointed at Olivia.

"Don't move! Put your hands up!" The guy yelled.

Olivia froze, the alcohol hindering her actions.

"I said put your hands up! The man screamed again, waving the gun around.

Olivia finally focused on the guy's face. Her eyes widened. It was the little girl's dad. The guy that lost his daughter and the guy that she caught sobbing in his car. She slowly raised her hands.

"Mr. Parks, put the gun down and we can talk this out." Olivia tried to negotiate.

"No! You don't deserve that! You let my daughter die!" He screamed.

"We did everything we could Jake, trust me." Olivia tried again.

"No! You didn't! You let my little girl die!"

Before she could react, she heard a shot go off. She didn't feel any pain though. She slowly opened her eyes. She was still standing right where she was but she didn't see Jake. She looked at herself and there wasn't a scratch on her. She looked a couple feet away from her and saw Jake Parks' dead body lying on the ground, a pool of blood forming around his dead body. She looked up and was met with eyes she thought she'd never see again. The mystery man slowly lowered his gun. A polished badge hug around his neck and a tool belt housing a holster, tazer, hand cuffs, and a walkie talkie was secured around his waist.

His blue eyes bore into her brown ones.

"Liv?" He breathed out.

"El?"

* * *

 **Did I mention I enjoy writing cliffhangers? No? Well...I do! Mwahah**

 **Anyway...hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **I will be updating this story every Sunday from now on!**

 **Leave a review of what you think and thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time,**

 **xKaylax**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright guys! Here's chapter 2! This is basically just a filler chapter of what happened leading up to chapter one!_**

* * *

 _December 1st 2011 (season 13)_

Olivia walked into the empty squad room with a pack of papers in her hand. She made sure she was early so nobody was there when she did this.

She walked to Cragen's office and knocked.

"Come in." She heard her captain call.

She slowly walked in and shut the door behind her. Captain Donald Cragen took his glasses off and leaned back in his chair.

"Olivia, what can I do for you?" He asked.

Olivia hesitated before handing over the pack of papers silently.

Cragen put his glasses back on and looked over them.

"You're putting in your papers?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah...I uh...I just need a change ya know?" Olivia replied.

"What kind of change?" The elder man asked next.

"I'm um...moving to Seattle." Olivia said as she nervously played with her hands.

Cragen set the papers and looked at his detective closely. Olivia has been like the daughter he never had. He's known her for 13 years and its going to be hard to let her go but he know exactly why she is going.

"Seattle? Olivia, does this have anything to do with Elliot?" He asked softly, knowing this was a touchy subject for Olivia.

"It's been 7 months captain. My work quality is dropping and so is my closure rate. I can't come in here every day and be reminded of him. Yeah Nick is a good partner but he's not...Elliot." Olivia explained, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Cragen let out a sigh.

"If this is what you _really_ want Liv-"

"It is." She cut him off.

"Then I'm not going to stop you." He finished.

"Thank you captain, for everything." The brunette said sincerely.

Cragen got up and walked over to his honorary daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"Take care of yourself Liv. And don't forget to send pictures of the little ones."

Olivia subconsciously smiled at the thought of the two tiny humans growing inside of her.

"I won't." She replied just above a whisper.

* * *

 _October 11, 2011 (Season 13)_

Olivia sat on the edge of her tub, head in her hands. Her phone sat on her sink with a timer counting down from five minutes. Next to it sat something that is going to change her life forever. She's only been with David Haden for six months, how could she let this happen?

She jumped when the timer went off. She stood up on shaky legs and hit off. She picked up the test and turned it over. She immediately felt tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat.

It was positive.

Olivia Benson is pregnant.

* * *

 _November 3, 2011 (Season 13)_

Olivia's leg bounced up and down as she sat waiting in the booth. She heard the bell above the door ring and her head snapped up. In walked David Haden, a bouquet of roses in his hands. He walked over with a smile on his face.

"Hey." He said when he arrived at the table.

Olivia forced a fake smile.

"Hey." She said emotionless.

He handed her the roses and sat down.

"So what's going on? Usually I'm the one scheduling the dates." David said.

"I um…I need to tell you something." Olivia answered.

David could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm um…I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

"Pregnant?" David asked, shocked.

Olivia replied with a nod.

"Is it mine?" He asked.

"How the hell could you even ask that?! Of course it's yours!" Olivia said angrily.

"Well you've slept around enough for me to think otherwise!" David said back.

Olivia stood up.

"You are such a douschbag! Don't even think you get to be in this kid's life because we're _done_!" Olivia yelled.

"Good! I didn't even want a kid!" Yelled at Olivia's retreating form.

Little did Olivia know, she wasn't having just one baby, but two instead.

* * *

 _January 19, 2012 (Season 13)_

Olivia hung the final picture onto the wall. She stepped back and looked around. Her new apartment was perfect. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, and living room, perfect for her and the twins. She was now six months pregnant and was getting more and more anxious as the big day got closer. She had their room set up by a friend she met when she moved in. His name was Oven Hunt. Olivia smiled at the thought of the handsome man. She walked into the blue and pink room. She found out she was having a boy and girl and week after she arrived in Seattle. She was ecstatic. She shut the door and walked to her bedroom. After getting ready, she crawled into bed and drifted off, knowing everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 _April 25, 2012 (Season 13)_

Between January and April, Olivia and Owen became very close. They've been on a few dates. Owen even went to a few of Olivia's OBGYN appointments, but today, he was sitting next to her for another reason.

He watched as she sat in the hospital bed cradling two bundles, one pink, one blue, in her arms. Little Callie Benson yawned and cuddled into her mother. Meanwhile, her brother, Carter Benson, was wide awake and looking around curiously.

"Owen? Earth to Owen." Olivia said, pulling the doctor from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking from the babies to her face.

"Want to put Callie in the bassinette and then take Carter while I take a nap?" The now Seattle PD sergeant asked.

"Sure." Hunt answered.

He stood up and gently took Callie from Olivia's arms. He then laid her down in the bassinette. He turned back around and took Carter into his arms. He sat down in the chair as Olivia turned on her side and closed her eyes.

Thirty minutes later, Owen looked down at a sleeping Carter.

"I really love your mom, but I'm not sure if she's ready for that step. What do you think I should do?" He said quietly, like he was expecting an answer.

Little did he know, he was going to get one.

"You should say it to her." Olivia replied from the bed, a smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **There we go! Chapter 2!**_

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_

 _ **Leave a review and I'll PM you a preview of the next chapter!**_

 _ **And if you haven't so already, please check out my other story, Life of Surprises. The last chapter will be posted next Wednesday!**_

 _ **See You Again!**_

 _ **Semper Fi,**_

 _ **Kayla**_


End file.
